Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-11518636-20150128035624
Okay so my day, was pretty messed up. SO my parents were originally supposed to take me to court, but since all my friend can drive and im the baby out of my friends and i have a month and a day until my birthday and I will be 16, my friend Luke decided he would drive me there. Mostly, because he was pretty upset honestly and he needed someone who was testifying against Josh there too, with him. I wanted support too so that was good. Then we got there, and we were there early so we waited outside the room and just hung out there and sat there and waited then. the trial started. Btw the girs account of what Josh and his group did to her was heartbreaking, honestly I was trying not to cry. I went up and had to speak and testify it was scary tbh. The lawyer asked me questions all kinds of questions, and the hardest part was when he said " so you and josh were best friends, right?" and then he showed this picture of me and Josh and he had one hand around me and the other was on my face and were laughing in the pic and I answered "yes, we were" and he said "What was being friends with Josh, like?' and I answered that it was pretty cool and really adventurous because you never knew what wouldhappen with him and he was goofy and he was like a tv character but sometimes it was tough because you'd have to get him out of certain situations because HE NEVER KNEW WHEN TO STOP and you didnt want to get in trouble and you didnt want him to get him in trouble. Then he seemed pretty stumped so he said " SO the friendship was a pretty good friendship" and I replied "Yes, very good" and then he moved onto the video and asked what I saw and all that. Then my friend Luke went up and his testimony was pretty strong, his interpretation of Josh's friendship was different from mine, he said Josh was really almost like he was intent on playing some game that he would see how far he would allow himself to go, and it was almost like he had people around him that he could trust so he wouldnt go too far. Then he was asked more questions about the video and what he has heard. Josh went up and he talked about what happened at the party and how it happened and what happened and what he did and his interaction with the girl. Heres what I noticed even when he was up there hes a cocky asshole. Like he honestly almost like admitted he did something to the girl he was just trying to justify it.Then he got asked about me and our friendship and he said this "Christina's a good, sweet, and innocent young girl and she was like my sister and I loved her and I still love. I just wanted to take her around with me everywhere and I thought maybe she would make me a better person. She probably doesn't deserve this, but she knows how to handle this, she always knows what to do" and he said half of that while looking at me. Later Josh and his older brother were sentenced. Josh got into the frat party because of his brother and his brother snuck him in so hes in trouble. Then the girl came up to me and hugged me and thanked me and Luke and I just wanted to hug her forever and she was crying and everything it was sweet. Then I got my change of clothes and Luke drove me to school. SO, school was tough I had literally 45 minutes left, so I went to my locker and I open it and I had a stuffed heart shaped pillow fall out that said "hug me" in pink letters on it and there was a note from Daniel on it and that made me better. Then I went to class and tried to focus and got through it. Then school ended and I was like bombarded with people asking me about everything that happened and what happened and everything that happened with Josh and like how i felt. Then Daniel greeted me and he hugged me and comforted me and we talked and then he had to leave. Then I was walking through the halls and I saw Josh's younger brother and he was cleaning out Josh's locker and I just wanted to help him. So I did. So we talked and he told me it wasnt my fault any of this happened. Then it was really weird looking at the strange posseions in his locker, like axe and candy and pills and magazines, and then he hugged me and he promised me he wouldn't turn out like Josh. Then I went to practice and I came home and did whatever homework I could figure out and knew about. It was a long stressful day. Anyway, I know this is long but here was my day. So what do you think of Josh's comment and my comments and Lukes comment.